Just Another Day
by Sev-chan
Summary: This was submited for a fanfic contest that never got judged. It's a Valentines day fic. HaruxKyo. Hope it's liked.


Disclaimer: don't own, don't flame, don't sue.

Warning: slash………limy, citrusy? Not quite sure really…

Just Another Day

I honestly hate Valentines Day, and no it's not because when I was young I never dated or got any "valentines". It's just that I'm a firm believer that love is nonexistent, an intangible thing created by idiots to name some unattainable happiness in which to seek out. I've lived faithfully by this motto for god knows how long and it's always done me justice.

I have a comfortable setting going for me. A nice home in a good neighborhood, a steady job at the local bookstore while doing landscape work on the side, and a loyal companion I've named Nicodemus. Niki was all I'd ever need in my life, well, besides TV, food, and toilet paper that is.

This morning was pretty much like any other, sans the fact that my favorite radio station was currently in crap mode. I put a CD on to help eliminate any traces of sappy love songs that might make their way into my otherwise normal day. After what I'd call the best hot shower in ages, I pushed the door to the kitchen open. Immediately my cat, Nicodemus, ran past my ankles and headed straight for his bowl, meowing and pawing at the brim as if trying to point out that I had yet to feed him.

"Yeah yeah quite your complaining, it's not like I sleep in 'every' day."

I walked over to the cabinet and reached for the top shelf and grabbed two cans of tuna. After opening and draining them both I put one can into his bowl, and then sat down next to him with the other. We both liked tuna straight from the can, isn't that cute.

XXX

Currently I was on the freeway going across town to go and work on some guys' garden. I about died from laughing when the guy called and asked me to do some landscape work…on his garden. Not that I sucked at planting flowers, but I did serve some part in the death of a few azaleas a couple of months back. The guy had apparently gotten my number from one of the girls at the bookstore. I was constantly telling my coworkers to tell people about me, Lord knew I could always use more money.

When I got to the guys house he was sitting out front with a cardboard sign that said: If You're Here To Work On A Garden, This Is The Place. When I got out the car I couldn't help but ask-

"You do that for the pizza delivery guy too?"

"Only when I'm not the one who ordered it." he got up and shook my hand. "The name's Haru and thanks for taking time out of your day to help a guy plant flowers."

"Kyo, and it's my pleasure as long as I get paid. If not, I'll run them over with my Honda."

"A sense of humor, nice." he led me to his back yard, which to be honest, was fucking huge.

"Well you're lucky, my cat woke up on the good side of the pillow this morning." we walked down a coble stone path.

"Ah a cat lover I see." he briefly smiled back at me.

"What you hate cats?"

"Actually they're my favorite animal in the world."

After he showed me what he wanted done I set to work. It actually felt nice being outside in this early February day. The sun was softly tracing patterns on the bright green dew covered grass and clouds slowly crossed the sky. I'd only gotten half his garden done when he came out with a box of pizza, two cups, and a liter of Pepsi.

"Working hard or hardly working?" he lightly laughed and put the box down on a chair that'd been sitting 'round.

"That's so funny I forgot to laugh." I got up from my position on the ground and took off the gloves I was wearing.

"Hey watch the remarks, if you're not nice I'll end up hitting you with my new sign." a smirk delicately traced his lips as he handed me a cup. I noticed that he'd changed his clothes.

"You waiting for someone?" I took a bite of the pizza.

"Nah, I've got a date with the entire Die Hard series and a large bottle of Smirnoff." he grabbed his third slice of pizza and pretty much downed it in a matter of seconds.

"Your date stand you up or something?" I viciously took a bite out of my second pizza.

"Yeah right! That would require me to leave my house, and the only thing I'll do that for are my books." he filled up my half empty glass.

"What the hell do you do for a living that doesn't require you to leave home!" I took a huge gulp of my soda and swiped the back of my hand across my mouth.

"I design software." he downed what was left of the Pepsi and picked up the empty box and walked back inside.

It was about four in the evening when I finally finished working in his garden. For a while I just sat there and admired my wonderful handiwork. Ah yes I was amazing. I briefly smiled to myself. Another job well done, now all I needed to do was collect my money and celebrate. Just as I was about to get up, it started to rain, hard.

"Ah fuck me." I seriously hated the rain to no end, and now I was covered in it. When I got to the back porch Haru was standing there.

"I'll get you a towel," he kinda laughed as he walked inside.

XXX

The jerk wouldn't let me inside his house wet and told me to take off my wet clothes. It was sort of embarrassing to have to tell him I wasn't wearing anything underneath my pants. He kinda turned red, but I'm sure I was much more worse, and then he said he'd go and find me some clothes while I, uh, got undressed. It's not like I knew I'd get soaked to the bone, shit if I'd known that it was gonna rain I'd a brought a jacket and an umbrella. Anything as long as some stranger didn't know I was walking 'round town with no…….

"Here, um I know it's not exactly gonna fit you perfectly, but it should do for now." he handed me some dry clothes.

"I don't exactly mean to impose, but uh would it be possible for you to wash my clothes for me. No offense, but I don't want to be in public dressed in clothes that don't fit my frame. I still got to pick up some food." I grabbed hold of the clothes from him and he led me to the bathroom.

"It's alright." he took me down a corridor, you could hear my feet peel from the wooden floor beneath me. Well that would explain why he didn't want me walking wet through his house. "Uh not that I don't applaud your act of liberty and the such, but I don't want you going commando in my clothes; so what'll it be a new pair of boxers or briefs?"

If there was ever a moment that I wanted superhero powers like walking through objects, walls, floors, it'd be right now. Here was this complete stranger, asking about what underwear I'd prefer to borrow. This was beyond embarrassing. Now all I wanted to do was go home and curl up next to my cat.

"Boxers." I mumbled.

"Alright I'll be right back." he walked off back down the hall.

My hair was still wet so I looked for another towel to dry it some. I grabbed a yellow one off the shelf and bent over a little and ran it over my head. I just hope it won't take long for my clothes to get washed and dried. Man, Nicodemus is gonna be so mad at me, that damn cat always gives me these strange looks when I get home late.

"God this sucks."

"Here." he tossed them at me and left the bathroom.

XXX

We were sitting down in his living room on the couch, watching, Die Hard. He'd been working on his second bottle of Smirnoff when he pulled my clothes out of the wash and into the dryer. Halfway through his fourth bottle the dryer went off. It made me laugh; he was one of those people who nursed their liquor rather than downing them. Earlier he'd been downing the Pepsi like a drunk would a bottle of whiskey. He went off to get my clothes for me and I stood up and stretched.

"Here ya go." he handed me my clothes and I walked to the bathroom.

I finished changing into my clothes and walked back into the living room. "Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes, uh, I'll be going now."

"No problem." he showed me to the door and followed me out to my car. "Thanks again man, I mean you could have been out with your girlfriend tonight or something, not spending what's one of the most romantic days in some guys' garden."

"Nah its ok, besides it's not like I care much for this holiday, let alone the fact that I don't have anyone special to spend it with. Well, besides my cat, and he's definitely going to be upset with me when I get home." suddenly I noticed that Haru was standing mere inches from me.

He leaned up against the car, "I uh…." he looked down at the ground briefly "never mind."

"Ok," suddenly I felt a bit awkward around him "well, uh, g'night."

"G'night." he stepped back from the car.

Quickly I jumped in and put my seatbelt on starting the ignition immediately after. When I pulled out into the road I could see him hit himself on the head from my rearview mirror. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

XXX

When I got home my cat was sitting on the armrest of my couch. I tossed my keys on the coffee table near the door and took off my jacket. Slowly I made my way to the couch and laid down on the top, I never actually laid down on the part you were supposed to. Once I actually fell off. Niki jumped on top of me and lightly pawed my shirt and crawled up my chest and sat looking down its small nose at me.

"Don't give me that damn look, it's not like I came home late on purpose." he purred in response.

"Besides it's not like you do shirt around the house, well, maybe catch mice but that's about it."

I sighed and made my way to my room, Niki following faithfully behind. I plopped down on my bed and toed my shoes off. Staring up at my ceiling I wondered what it was that was bothering me. For some reason, I kept thinking of that guy, of him standing on the sidewalk hitting himself on the head. The phone started to ring.

"Niki you get it, tell them I'm sleeping."

"Mew, mew." he was standing by the phone now, nudging it with his face, and looking back at me.

"Fine I'll get it you lazy bum," I picked up the phone "but just so you know, you're opening your own can of tuna tomorrow."

"What?" came a voice from the line.

"Not you, my cat, and who the hell is this calling me so late!" I was hoping to just take a hot bath and go to bed.

"It's Haru."

"Uh…what is it?" for some strange reason my heart rate was steadily rising.

"You…I'm gonna want my boxers back." I could hear him curse under his breath.

"Say what!" then suddenly it dawned on me.

"That's not what I meant to say." I could tell he felt aggravated with himself.

"Then what is it?" this was definitely the first time someone actually, well, I wasn't a hundred percent sure, but I think he wanted to ask me out.

"If possible can you stop by tomorrow, maybe…I was wondering, that is…"

"You're stammering." I smiled up at my ceiling.

"Reflecting pond!"

"Reflecting pond?" I tried not to laugh.

"I was thinking about putting one in my backyard, maybe you can come by tomorrow and take a better look around. You know, like find a good spot to put one."

"Sure, tomorrow, how's twelve?" I got up, walked over to the bathroom and turned on the water.

"That's good, I'll see you tomorrow."

XXX

When I got to his house all the widows were open and music came pounding out like there was no tomorrow. I knocked on his door and nothing. No "Just a sec," or "I'll be right there." Just the sound of loud music screaming out of wood and window shades. There was no way in hell I was going to just stand out here like an idiot and wait for him to notice me. I grabbed hold of the knob and turned it, finding it open I walked inside.

There was Haru sweeping his kitchen and dancing while he did it. I couldn't help but laugh at him. It was at that moment the music died and he immediately turned around and dropped the broom. If he was embarrassed he sure didn't show it; he just picked up the broom placed it against the wall and walked over to me.

"Uh…sorry didn't mean to just walk in, it was just you didn't hear me knocking so I let myself in."

"It's ok at least you got a laugh out of it." he walked over to the radio and turned it down. "Sorry about the music being so loud, it was my cleaning day is all."

"Apparently, so, you wanted a reflecting pool, pond, whatever?" I leaned up against the wall and smiled at him.

"Actually it's a little embarrassing, but, to be honest I just wanted to see you again." he ran his hand through his hair.

"Really? Here I thought I'd be getting a good deal of lawn work from you. I feel betrayed somehow." he arched an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Why do I got the feeling that you already knew the reason why I called you here?" he took a few steps towards me, his feet lightly thudding on the wooden floor.

"I've got no idea what you're trying to imply." I placed one arm behind my head and briefly closed my eyes. When I opened them he had both hands on either side of my head.

"You don't?" he was an inch from my face. I could feel his warm breath ghost across my cheek.

"None what so ever." I whispered.

Then next second our mouths were crushed together. Not that I minded much. His kisses tasted of something sweet and he smelled like that Axe cologne, which to be honest, was a scent I was addicted to. A few minutes later we found ourselves on his couch. He was running his fingers through my hair and I had my hands up his shirt.

"Dear god this feels good." he mumbled.

"I know what you mean." I pulled the shirt off him.

"A bit eager aren't we?" he lightly laughed as we finally parted lips.

"Hey if you figure we're moving too fast I'll stop." I smirked at him and arched an eyebrow.

"Uh…I chose not to answer that with words." he kissed me again, softer this time.

"I like your method." came my muffled words from beneath his mouth.

"Glad to hear it."

We continued to go at it like that for a while. Kissing, hardly taking a breath, our hips rocking, pressing as close as we could mesh ourselves together. He undid my shirt and ran his warm hand down to my hip. He looked at me for a second. I just nodded at him and he started to undo the button on my loose fitting jeans. Of course much more ensued from there, but it's not like I'm going to share that information to you, perverts.

Later on we were lightly dozing in his room with the blankets pulled halfway up. The phone started to ring and Haru said he was just going to let the answering machine catch it.

"Haru you jackass where the hell are you!" came an angry voice from the machine. "You know I can't get inside the damn bar without you!"

"Bar?" I looked at him and he turned a few shades of red and threw up his hands in a gesture that warranted an explanation.

"I sort of lied when I said I designed computer software."

"So what do you do?" I asked.

"I run the bar at Club Rio. I just wanted to come off as, what's the word I'm looking for? Calm or something, but only because the girls at the bookstore said you didn't seem to like the rowdy crowd." he smiled at me.

"You know what?"

"Uh…..What?" he turned so he was lying on his side.

I just leaned over and kissed him. He had a smile on his face and I had a new reason to add to my list of why I didn't believe in Valentines Day. A few months later we moved in together and Niki's been upset with me ever since, but it's not like I'm sharing a bed with him anymore.

XXX

A/N: hope it was good!


End file.
